(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to archery. It relates to a component on the archery bow. Most specifically, it relates to a unique class of archery sight called fixed pins. The sight pins are horizontal members on the sight. They are used by the archer to gauge distance. Fixed pins means that an archer has preset the pins by trial and error on the practice range then no longer changes them. As an example, if the archer has four pins set to maybe four different yardages, say 20, 30, 40 and 50 yards, he will use the pins to gauge yardages within that range. Fixed pins are used by the hunting archer so that the archer doesn't have to take the time to adjust the sight before the shot.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Available today are many types of fixed pin archery sights. All of them have some unique characteristic. However, there has been an ongoing problem with fixed pin archery sights since their inception. That problem is that the pins cannot be positioned close enough to each other in an aesthetic manner.
There have been four solutions. First, is construct the sight like two, that is, to put one sight behind the other so that the pins of one can fill in the gaps of the other to get the pins close. This sight is not aesthetically pleasing. Second, is to mount the sight as far forward the bow as possible to get the sight farther from the archers eye resulting in the needed farther pin spacing. Third, is to angle the pins so the middle one may be horizontal but the upper ones are angled down so that they may come close to the middle one and likewise, the lower ones are angled up resulting in a not so nice looking array. Fourth is to tilt forward or backward the array of horizontal pins like looking up or down at the rungs of a ladder so they appear closer together.
This problem has always existed. And now, with new technology, bow speeds have increased resulting in the need for even closer pin spacing.
See attachment A for comments on related existing patents, listed on PTO-1449 "List of prior art cited by applicant". To summarize the comments, the applicant's idea is unique, none of the existing patents are the same. The applicant's invention is better because it overcomes the above problem.